Ashelïa Faith Thūrwolf
is the older clone daughter to Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf and Ryūko Matoi Personality Ashei is mostly likely calm yet quiet just her like great-great-great-grandfather. yet her most of her personally was she had her rare special trademark that she can speak freely and honestly. yet She acts kindhearted and helpful to others. even she takes things slow not fast. however something she took after from her aunt Renako. however she dose hates following anyone's options by unknown people. however She is generally reserved and dose not take anything personal in any manner later on. although she can seen smirking while fighting. a special common trait that she shares with Naomi however when she enters shaman battles. it was also mentioned by her younger half-sisters that She Ashei was made for kicking butt for helping others Character Relationships *The Clone Daughter of Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf and Ryūko Thūrwolf **The Older half Sister to Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf and Iris Sona Thūrwolf *The Niece to Christopher Tearson and Stefania Tearson, **The Cousin to Rena Scheris Tearson,Renako Kuina Tearson,Ruby Tearson and Annie Tearson Appearance Ashei has shoulder-length Black hair with dark pink streaks. She wears a strange creature earring on her right ear, however she has bright sea green eyes Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Her outfit is a simple white shirt with a purple ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black with white lining jacket with rolled up sleeves. Abilities and Powers Spiritual Abilities *'Red Spiritual Swords': much like her father Eliskūya. Ashei is able to create five or six of total of red sharp spiritual Swords for herself by using the last remains of her raw shamanic power at once. however using what is left. While she can use them as throwing knifes. however they can also explode once they hit a target, their quick speed can easily impale an foe with such ease, however they don't do not seem to last long when others try to pull them out however her red sharp spiritual swords, her aunt Renako and uncle Santi calls them quite dangerous. * Professional Spiritual Archer: Much like her aunt Lillian, Ashei has shown to have excellent skills in spiritual archery. She is capable of taking down multiple opponents singled handled only using spiritual arrows without a spiritual bow Combat Skills * Professional Melee Fighter: like her father, Ashei and her two half-sisters she has become more skilled at close-quarter combat Primary Weapons History Early Past and Early Childhood In the year 2001 Ashei was created as a final result of one of Dr Stefaina's classified secrets "bring back Naomi" project designed to bring Naomi back to life while using the rare blood samples from Naomi's deceased body However as the project turn out to be negative result while being a newborn however she wasn't like naomi expect having no siblings of her own but it was her common personality was similar of Naomi's however Ashei didn't reawaken her unused shamanic abilities yet Before the Timeskip During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Travailing to America Watching the Shaman Fight She was present with her father while watching her aunt Renako's match with Team "beasts" while drinking tea with her father, while they were watching second rounds fights of the shaman grand tournament while she was watching her younger half-sister Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf's progress Adventure with her sisters Etymology Character Trivia *she has a huge dislike of wearing sailor uniforms from a early age but still hates wearing them *her name comes from Ashi. Which her father named her after while putting an e Musical Theme Her official theme Music in Series is "Wings of Faith" which accompanies Ashei appearances throughout the Storyline External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Thūrwolf Family Member